


A Ribbiting Random Encounter

by Blue_Vapor_Concord



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dungeon, F/F, Fantasy, Fear Play, Forced TF, Frog TF, Furry TF, Humiliation, Magic, Medieval, Smut, Transformation, anthro tf, frog transformation, heat - Freeform, potion based tf, smutfic, toad transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:22:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24442048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Vapor_Concord/pseuds/Blue_Vapor_Concord
Summary: Two adventurers find themselves at the end of their long journey...and the end of their lives as humans, too!
Kudos: 6





	A Ribbiting Random Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> This is a commission for anonymous that I finished in 2018.
> 
> For more content from me, mostly including caption/image content, look me up on twitter.com/BVCTomoko .

“Oh, in here! The Scepter must be in here!” Angelica called, waving and shouting down the stone corridor. The red-haired, freckled, brown-robed mage stepped over the rubble from the wall she toppled, garment becoming caked in dust. “Wow,” she awed, looking upon the gold and mahogany chest lit faintly by dim torches. “We found it! We finally found the Scepter of Transmogification!” She picked up, starting to run, until a hand caught her collar and dragged her back.

“Foolish girl,” warned the stoic, red wingdrake-armored knight behind her, pulling the mage back. “Nerves of excitement lead to death. It’s a wonder every trap in this room hasn’t been sprung by your callous destruction of the wall.” Angelica turned back to her knight, pouting, “I’m sorry, Horcia. I just...this will-”

“Yes, mage, I know,” Horcia cut off, “It will restore life to your crops and water to your rivers. The first time I heard the story is etched into a stone tablet by now.” The knight stepped forward, cautiously, crouching and examining the floor with her lantern. “In two hundred years, scholars will dig up the story, unbeknownst to the endless retellings poured over poor, old Knight Horcia.”

“Jeez, you don’t have to be a bitch about it,” Angelica snarked, arms crossed. The slight got a chuckle out of Horcia. “I don’t see anything obvious on the floor,” she reported, standing up. “Cast your trap detection magic, so we can claim our prize and you can pay me the rest of my fee.” Angelica nodded, stepping right next to Horcia and putting her arms out, palms forward and fingers splayed. “Tradeshia,” she called, a haze of purple, sparkly energy furling out into the room, touching every corner.

“...huh,” Angelica finally reported, confused.

“What’s the matter?” Horcia asked, reaching for the hilt at her hip.

“There’s dozens of traps in this room, but...not really. It’s their residual energy. I see where they’re supposed to be, but they’re all gone.”  
“I don’t like the sound of that.”

“As you shouldn’t, knaves!” A sudden burst of charisma punched the two in the back of the head, both warriors turning their backs to face its source. “Nadia!” Angelica yelled, fists balled and ready for attack. In a gold-fleece vest, tight black silk pants, and adorned in more satchels than the duo could count was the beautiful, egotistic, and rudely charming Nadia the Hunter! “Oh, please narrator, I’m not beautiful—I’m _gorgeous_.” The mage and knight looked to each other confused. They still had no idea what she meant when she said these things.

Horcia was the first to speak, drawing her longsword and pointing it to the hunter. “Thought we lost you in the Screaming Grotto. How’d you find us?”  
“The same way I find all clumsy adventurers—the spent corpses of animals and monsters,” Nadia conceded, confident grin on her face. “Oh, but I don’t intend to fight you cre-”

At the insinuation that no fight was to be had, Horcia unsheathed her shield from her back, putting it up immediately. “I don’t believe you,” she stated simply.

Nadia grinned. “Don’t have to,” she said, rummaging in one of her dozens of sacks to pull forth a small bottle of purple liquid in a cylindrical glass. “No intent to fight whatsoever.” She turned the glass around a few times in her hand, before her eye became drawn to Angelica. “Magey dear,” Nadia called quietly, staring her down. “Would you like a drink?”

Angelica stood her ground meekly, almost hiding behind Horcia. “N-no...buzz off! Go rob some stupid stud back home, meanie!” Horcia could all but resist rolling her eyes at ‘meanie.’ Nadia clicked her tongue and shook her head. “Still as weak as ever, Angie. I doubt you’ll suffer much change at all.”

“What?” Angelica asked, eyes squinting. Before she could truly follow up with anything meaningful, Nadia tossed the potion! With her weak reaction time, Angelica stood stock still, only putting her hands up to defend. Horcia meanwhile, had been prepped for this from the start, and twisted her body to leap away from the potion—and Angelica—as well as raise her shield to block any sort of blast.

“Damnit!” Nadia cried as the potion shattered against Angelica’s sleeve, a particularly violent reaction consider the landing spot. Purple liquid and gas spread in front of and over Angelica, Horcia’s leap ensuring it only splashed slightly on her sword and shield. A coughing fit sounded from behind the mage’s sleeves, becoming more violent until…

“Hack, ack, cauh, hugh, hurr, riii-ribbit!” The sound stunned the group into silence, including the coughing mage. A deep croak...as if from a frog. “Angelica…?” Horcia questioned, eyes still on Nadia. Angelica slowly lowered her sleeve, revealing a... _transmogification_! Her face, green! Her chin, angled! Her eyes, bulging and wide! The spitting image of... _a toad_!

“By Baphomet’s beard, you wench!” Horcia nearly drew her sword back, ready to stab the hunter, until her friend began to cough and ribbit violently again. “Riiibiiit! Fr-froggy, turning?! My...my crooooooaaak!” Her robe began to dissolve, turning into purple slime all over the stone floor. As it melted away, more of Angelica’s fiercely accelerating transmogification was revealed, skin already entirely green from the waist up. From the waist down, the coloration was quickly taking over her thighs, legs, and feet.

“Do you like my invention, knight?” Horcia had nearly forgotten about Nadia, caught up watching her naked friend transform. She didn’t respond to the hunter, eyes wide in paralyzed fear. She had never seen anything like this. So grotesque, so aggressive. It was like watching a carriage full of dynamite crash into a bull stampede; you should be appalled by it, yet it’s too captivating and horrible to look away from.

Angelica’s coloration started shifting in spots, her breasts turning a paler green color that spread downward. It covered her stomach down to the navel, which closed up shortly before the coloration spread. Her mouth changed shape, her eye sockets reformed, and her fingers stuck together by webbing, ball-shaped appendages tipping her feet and toes. “Riiibiiit! Riiiibiiit! Horcia! What’s riiib! Crooak!” Every froggy sound was made by an inflation to the mage’s throat, purple veins turning obvious when it bloated. She looked scared. Existentially so.

The look in her friend’s face finally got Horcia to snap, pulling her sword arm back, before realizing...she had no sword. No shield, either! There was simply a puddle of purple slime at the knight’s feet! “Oh, poor drake,” Nadia taunted, cocky and confident smile beaming at Horcia, “You’re lucky that was my only potion, but--”

“Horrid wench!” screamed Horcia, going for a fierce yet ultimately vain tackle, Nadia feinting to the left. “But,” she continued, incredulous, “I wouldn’t recommend making another move. Since...you know...” Horcia twisted her body to look towards Nadia, the color draining from her skin as she realized just how screwed she was. There it was, in the bitch’s hands—the Scepter of Transmogification, gold plated with rubies spread around the staff, a dazzling green emerald serving as the tip. Nadia looked beyond satisfied. The dung-eating grin on her face said “I won”, a last screw-over by not only taking the duo’s prize, but using it against them.

“I can see you know what this is, and exactly how deep you are in the mess, drake. I’m disappointed the potion I made with it didn’t hit you, but a concentrated beam of its effects is just as good, right?” Nadia pointed the staff down to the knight, shoving the emerald in Horcia’s face. Sweat dripped down her cheek, a heavy gulp swallowing down her throat. “You don’t have to do it, Nadia. I can p-pay you. Is that what you want?!”  
  
“No,” Nadia concluded, Horcia’s vision filling with brilliant green light in an instant. When the light faded, Horcia immediately felt strange. A quick inspection revealed a truth which made the proud knight shriek in horror: she was a toad too! She scrambled around, her long, black hair flying around as she attempted to stand, but was forced back to the ground repeatedly, her webbed, balled feet unable to keep balance. All she could do was return to a froggy stance, scared and confused. Laughter, boastful evil laughter, echoed down the hall. “I just wanted to show you whores how wrong it was to cross paths with Nadia! The Hunter! Bwahahahaha!”

With that, Nadia was gone. For a moment, Horcia was left to stew in her fear. But then, there came a reminder that she wasn’t alone, literally, or in this new existence. “Horcia...” Angelica croaked, prompting Horcia to turn her body. She anticipated revulsion, a result of realization, yet when she looked at Angelica, she felt...oddly attracted. She felt debased, humiliated—how could she find something so horrific and ugly appealing? Then, came a question which would change her life.

“Do toads...go into heat?”Angelica turned, presenting her backside—and her dripping froggy cunt. Horcia took a deep, sharp inhale. She realized she felt the same thing at her cunny. Was this...arousal? Or heat, like Angelica suggested? How...deeply unsettling. She wanted to turn away, hop off and forget the suggestion even crossed her mind. But...it wouldn’t be illicit fornification, would it? They were both toads now...animals, if not exceptionally large and apparently intelligent...animals regardless. It wouldn’t be wrong to mate, would it? It didn’t matter that their vaginas were biologically capable of mating, the intense, deep, passionate, humiliating love and attraction Horcia felt towards her toad friend made it slowly more impossible to resist!

“I don’t know, Angelica,” Horcia croaked, hopping forward. “But toads mate, yeah? We should...fix this...”

“Y-yeah...” Angelica conceded, looking Horcia deep in her eyes. “This...isn’t weird, right?”

Horcia shook her head, putting her webbed hands on Angelica’s back. “We’re animals. There’s nothing weird about animals mating.” Angelica nodded. “Should we still...kiss? Like humans?”

“I don’t see why not,” Horcia said, looking over Angelica with some still-residing restraint. If she could squint or tilt or control her eyes like she could as a human, she’d probably look down at her friend with obvious lust. As it was, the heat, or arousal, or shame, whatever it was, it drove her to open her wide maw and close in. Angelica opened hers, and accepted her mate’s advances, launching her tongue into Horcia’s and wrapping around in...acceptance. This was their new life, apparently…

Nadia was still cackling as she left the dungeon, Scepter in hand. “Give me another potion like the first one. One to turn more people into heated, horny, toady people like the two creeps locked down there.” The Scepter glowed, and zapped into the potion in Nadia’s hand, turning it from red to purple. “Good magic staff.” She swished the swill in her hand, picking up her laughter again. “Yahahaha! Let’s see anyone mess with me now, yahahaha!”


End file.
